The Price of Magic
by MsDeacs
Summary: Belle has another reason for wanting to leave her Kingdom and Rumplestiltskin is the perfect opportunity to escape. Yet she gets more than she bargained for when she finds herself in Dark Castle. Mostly romance, maybe a little smut. Set in FTL around the time of Skin Deep, LOTS of Rumbelle. Rated M just in case. Disclaimer, I don't own any OUAT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I am a rather obsessive OUAT fan and felt I should channel my fixation in a more healthy way, this is going to be a short Rumbelle fan-fic, hopefully about five/six chapters :) Romance & a little smut, based in FTL.**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the characters or the show, they belong to ABC. **

Chapter One - Gaston

"You mustn't tell." He whispered. "It'll be our secret."

Belle nodded silently, not willing to give him the satisfaction of crying. She was held up against the wall ready to take whatever he had planned when suddenly -

"Lord Gaston?"

The door opened and one of her fathers knights entered, immediately his hand fell from her throat.

"Yes John-Paul?" He answered calmly, his expression not betraying anything.

"The King requests a conference with you." The knight replied, his eyes shifting nervously from the princess and back to the Lord.

Gaston smiled, it was a perfectly straight, white smile. Unnatural. "Of course." He turned to Belle, his hand brushing her cheek, she held up her head defiantly.

"We'll see each other again soon, m'love."

With that he swept out of the room, leaving only the young knight with her for company. An awkward silence passed between them.

"M'lady..." The knight began slowly, "Is everything alright?"

Belle smiled, "Of course." The knights eyes continued to gaze at her questioningly. "Tis nothing." She murmured gathering up her gown and brushing past him.

Except it was not "alright" in a mere few days time she would be expected to marry Gaston and be destined for a life at his side. Nothing more than an object to him. She had already experienced that much. She shuddered at the memories, his sweaty breath on her face, his hands...touching her. There was nothing to be done though. She had made a promise, and she would honour her word, if not for her father then for her kingdom. The ogres were fast approaching and Gaston, Gaston was the only hope they had. He had soldiers and was a fierce leader. That was the trade her father had made; her hand for his experience. There was no other choice.

_Page Break_

The ogres were drawing closer day by day, finally the news reached them, Avonlea had fallen.

Her father sat in his throne, his face filled with despair. "They are...unstoppable." He croaked. She hated to see him like this, she flew to his side.

"He could be on his way right now, papa." She soothed.

Her father stroked her hair, and Gaston walked to stand beside them. She winced but her father did not notice.

"It's too late my girl, it's just...too late." He said.

As if on cue there was a loud banging at the door and the whole room shuddered at the sound. Immediately Belle was placed behind her fiancee. Everything happened in a blur, people's voices filled her ears and the door was opened. But no one was there.

"Well, that was a bit of a let down! You sent me a message, something about "Help! Help! We're dying. Can you save us?" Well the answer is... Yes, I can. Yes, I can protect your little town... for a price."

They all spun around to see the infamous imp sitting in her father's throne. Belle couldn't help but let out a gasp, for someone who was supposed to be the most powerful man (or creature if that's what he was) in all the realms...he was nothing like she expected. For start he was _smaller _than she expected, she had always pictured him larger and with a deep booming voice, Rumplestiltskin's was high pitched matched with an eerie smile. Yet power radiated from him and everybody knew it. `

"We sent you a promise of gold." Her father asserted.

Rumplestiltskin stood up, flourishing his arms as he did. "Ah... now, you see, um... I uh... _make_ gold. What I want is something a bit more special. My price... is her." Belle's heart froze as the creature pointed a glittering, gnarled hand in her direction.

"No!" She vaguely heard her father say.

Gaston stood in front of her, his touch making her want to recoil. "The lady is engaged to me."

Belle glanced back a forth between her fiancee, her father and the beast. This was being decided between them, she realized, as if she had no say at all. In her head, what did it matter if she traded one prison for the other? She was not in control either way. The only thing she could have any control over, was her kingdom. Gaston's soldiers had failed...Rumplestiltskin would not. Her mind was decided and just as the imp turned to leave she found the courage to speak.

"No, wait!" Rumplestiltskin froze, Belle took a few hesitant steps torward him, "I will go with him."

"I forbid it Belle!" Gaston said, his tone icy.

She faced him, in their entire time being engaged she had never spoken against him. "No one decides my fate but me." She replied, as evenly as she could. "I will go with him." _And I shall be far, far away from you. _

Gaston's eyes narrowed but she did not care.

"It's forever, dearie!" Rumplestiltskin sang cheerfully.

Belle took a deep shuddering breath, the entire rooms eyes were all fixed on her, she hoped her father would understand. "My family, my friends...they will all be safe?"

Rumplestiltskin met her gaze evenly and she was taken aback by how reptilian they were.

"You have my word." He said.

Belle nodded, hoping that her courage would not fail her now. "Then you have mine, I will go with you, forever."

Rumplestiltskin let out a squeal of delight, "Deal!"

Belle nodded again, seemingly incapable of doing anything else. She vaguely remembered other words being spoken but they were all a haze in her head, but what she did remember, was Rumplestiltskin's hand on her waist as he guided away from everyone and everything she knew.

**So it might be a bit of a slow start but I wanted to give Belle another reason for choosing to leave, that there was another reason Rumplestiltskin seemed like such a logical choice to her. I hope you liked it and I shall be posting the next chapter very, VERY shortly :) (would finish it now but I can literally feel my eyes closing!)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Desperate Soul

**Thank you so much for the positive feedback :) So as promised here's the second chapter, and there's an unexpected guest that a lot of you may recognize! **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters, they belong to the ABC.**

Chapter Two - Desperate Soul

"It's just a cup."

Belle gaped, she had expected a far different reaction. "Oh, erm, right." She placed the cup carefully back down on the tray, her head gazing at the floor, well aware that Rumlpestiltskin was studying her from his chair on the other side of the room. She curtsied and made her way to the kitchen.

She had been at the Dark Castle for three nights now, and the entire time she had been constantly on edge. Waiting to be punished or humiliated or...something, but all he did was watch her. His reptilian eyes following her about whenever they were in the same room, which wasn't often. In all honesty she rarely saw the imp, he was either locked away in his tower or away on "business" which left her in the castle to do her chores and prepare his meals...alone.

That was the worst part, the silence and loneliness. It struck her that this was how she would be living the rest of her days in the castle. Shrugging her shoulders she wiped her eyes. "It's no worse than if you were still with Gaston." She murmured to herself. With that in mind she began to wash the dishes.

_Page Break_

Belle brushed down her new dress, she didn't know what possessed Rumplestiltskin to give her new clothes and a new room but she was more than relieved that he did. She picked up her broom again and began to methodically sweep the floor.

From the corner of her eye Belle watched as Rumplestiltskin slowly spun the wheel, an old look of calm spread over his usually conniving face. As his fingers stroked the wheel she watched as the straw turned into thin wires of gold.

"How do you do that?" She whispered. Was she allowed to ask questions? Well, she already had now...

Rumplestiltskin's back straightened. "Do what?"

"Spin straw into gold..."

He turned around on his seat and smirked, "Tis just a little perk, dearie, nothing to concern yourself with." He let out his squeal of a laugh and Belle half - smiled.

"Must be a handy talent to have." She said quietly.

Rumplestiltskin made a flamboyant gesture, "For some maybe, but not for me. I find I don't have much use for gold, not in my _business." _He cackled again and turned back to the wheel.

Belle wanted desperately to ask why he bothered to make it at all but was under the impression that the question and answer portion of their day was over.

Sighing, she continued to sweep, in silence they both worked until, out of nowhere, there was a loud knocking on the door. Surprised she looked to Rumplestiltskin, who was now standing - his spinning wheel now nowhere to be seen. Belle raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what are you waiting for, dearie?" The imp sneered, "Answer the door."

"Oh, of course!" Belle dropped her broom in her haste and made her way out of the room. It may have been her imagination, but she could have sworn that she saw him smiling at her.

Hesitantly she opened the large entrance doors and was pleasantly surprised by whom was standing behind them. An old woman with round spectacle and straggly hair stared up at her.

"I'm here to see Rumplestiltskin." The woman snarled. Belle nodded, there wasn't much she could say, and silently led her to him.

As they entered the room Rumplestiltskin gleefully clapped his hands, "Ah, what a pleasant surprise! I did wonder if I would be seeing you again, dearie!"

Belle had a feeling she should leave but the imp hadn't told her otherwise and curiosity held her to the spot.

The woman's face remained stony, she reached into her cloak and pulled out a small vile, at first Belle didn't think there was anything in it but after closer inspection she saw that there was...hair.

"I have what you want." The old lady hissed, "Can you give me what I need?"

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes of course I can!" His eyes gleamed mischievously. He hopped over to the curtains that were draped over the windows. He glanced at the old woman and giggled.

"What was your granddaughter's name again?" He asked.

"Red." She replied, lips barely moving.

"Ah, well then this shall be fitting!" He held out his index finger, his nail growing longer as he did so. With a swift movement he cut the end of the curtain off and it's old red fabric fell into his hands. He cackled again and shook it with grandeur three times, as he did a white glow passed over it until finally it's colour was brighter than before and it had a finer shape. It was a hooded cloak, and a beautiful one at that.

"As long as she is wearing this, the wolf can not take control. But she has to be wearing this, understand?"

The woman gazed at the cloak, hope flickering in her eyes. She glanced at the glass vile that she still held firmly in her hand.

"And all you need is a lock of her hair?" She asked quietly.

"That's all I need." He whispered.

"Deal."

Rumplestiltiskin clapped his hands together as he chucked her the cloak, the woman handed over the vial and he took it greedily.

"You can show yourself out." He said calmly. The old lady clearly did not need telling twice, she left the room without saying another word.

Belle couldn't help herself, she had to say something. "What are you going to do with some hair?"

The imp looked up, as if surprised that she was still there. "The hair of the human-wolf has many magical properties, dearie, I'm sure I'll find a use for it." He tucked the vial into his waistcoat and grinned.

Belle understood that, magical creatures were powerful beings, but there was still something that had been nagging her since she had arrived at Dark Castle.

"You make deals, often granting people their deepest desires or even their safety but always you give them a price...why? Surely, you have so much power that you don't need anything?"

"All magic comes with a price, dearie! I may as well benefit." He flourished his arms as if showing her the power of his words.

"So...they would pay a price anyway?"

He mock-bowed, eyes glinting. "Yes."

"So in a _way_ you're helping them, by letting them know what the price is so that they can make an-an informed decision." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Ah, I wouldn't go that far, dearie." He said, wagging his finger.

Belle frowned, "I still don't understand why you asked for me though." She said softly.

Rumplestiltskin stood up straight. "In exchange for the safety of an entire kingdom, it required a huge sacrifice."

Belle was suddenly aware that they had somehow got a little closer to one-another, had she moved? Had he?

"Surely you knew..." She began, "Surely you knew my father would refuse?"

"I knew." He said. Realization dawned, Belle gasped.

"You knew I'd come willingly." Rumplestiltskin said nothing. "How?" She asked.

He was so close now she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Let's just say, I know how to recognize a desperate soul."

Belle froze, how could he know...?

"I think I'd like some tea." Rumplestiltskin said, Belle barely noticed that he had somehow ended up on the other side of the room. She curtsied, and made her way back to the kitchen.

**There :) bit longer than the last chapter, I hope you liked it! Let me know if you spot any spelling mistakes and please let me know what you think! Next chapter will be up shortly! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Forbidden Room

**Hello again, not going to lie I am a bit too addicted to this couple! Can anybody explain to me why Robert Carlyle is so damned attractive? Thanks again to all the people who favourited/followed :) Okay third chapter, hope you enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters.**

Chapter Three - a forbidden room

_"Shhh, it'll be our little secret..."_

_Belle's heart pumped with fear, "Please Gaston, what if somebody were to hear?" _

_His hand clasped over her mouth, his dark eyes glinting in the dark. "That won't happen if you don't make a sound, will it?"_

_She could feel her eyes widen, feel the sweat drip from his forehead onto her skin, feel his rough hand clasp onto her thigh._

_She would not escape him this time- all she could do was close her eyes and - _

Belle woke up with a start. Her whole body was shivering, cold beads of sweat ran down her face. She glanced around her, she was in her room at Dark Castle and of course Gaston was no where to be seen. Sighing she swung her legs off of the bed and placed her hand over her face.

The same dream over and over again. Gaston's face looming over her and her being powerless to stop it. She shook her head, what a cruel irony it was that despite being trapped in a castle with no one but the Dark One for company, she much preferred her days of labour to her restless, nightmarish nights.

Her days in the Dark Castle weren't actually that horrible. She had watched Rumplestiltskin make several deals now, and although the price was never pleasant, she couldn't help but think he was doing each of his visitors a great service. Always though, he delivered the same flourish to his bargains, the same eager warnings and the same gleeful smile. Despite everything, she found herself entranced by his magic, she could not shake the memory of how he had turned a dusty piece of old curtain into a magical, gorgeous cloak. She found herself wondering, foolishly perhaps, if he would be open to a new deal.

_All magic, comes with a price!_

Still, there was no use moping, standing up Belle dressed herself in her maids clothes and began to wander downstairs. She was about to turn right - which would lead her to the main hall - but something, some instinct, steered her left.

She found herself down a thin corridor. It had two doors on either side but only one gained her attention. It was smaller than the others and made of a softer, lighter wood. Without thinking she reached her hand out and turned the door-knob. It swung open easily. Cautiously she tip-toed inside. She hadn't known what to expect but it was certainly not this;

Inside, dozens of lit candles floated in the air, suspended by magic. It was a circular room, with odd fur carpets lining the walls. It all smelled faintly of a farm. In the centre of the room was a spinning wheel, not unlike the one Belle had seen Rumplestiltskin sit at, only this one was older and maybe a little broken. Behind it was a roughly-made wooden table, clearly meant for the kitchen. But that was not what caught her attention. On top of the table, spread out almost lovingly were clothes. Peasants clothes...and they were small, meant for a child. She fingered them gently, they were made out of rough, coarse material but what interested her was the style, it was so _old... _how long had they been sitting here? She walked further along the table, balanced up against it's side was a knobbly, wooden cane. Carelessly she picked it up, took another sweeping glance of the room and gave a little gasp. She knew what this room was. It was a shrine.

"Remnants of another life, dearie."

Belle dropped the cane and gripped hold of the table.

In the doorway stood Rumplestiltskin. His grey-glittering skin shining in the candle-light, his expression grim.

"I am - am so sorry," Belle stammered, "It's just I couldn't sleep and I - I promise not to do it again."

She couldn't tell what was running through his mind, only that his usual impish grin was no where to be seen.

"You couldn't sleep ay, dearie?" He asked, more to himself than to her. "I don't remember telling you that you were allowed in here."

Belle frowned, "I don't remember you saying that I wasn't." She replied, as calmly as she could.

It was true, Rumplestiltskin had not forbidden her from anywhere in the castle, the only rules she had been were her list of chores - which she had obeyed strictly.

The imp knew that she was right and the corner of his mouth curled into a small smile before finally becoming solemn again.

"Go."

Without saying a word Belle headed toward the door, and as she walked past him she allowed her fingertips to gently brush his hand, the only form of reassurance she would dare give. Without waiting to see his reaction, she left.

_Page Break_

Belle worked herself to the bone that morning, trying desperately to make up for her mistake. She knew now that she had walked in on something awfully..._private. _

"Who would've thought? The Dark One, a peasant?" She asked herself quietly, scrubbing the kitchen floors as forcefully as she could. Her memories flickered back to the children's clothing, could he have had a son as well? Once upon a time...? She shrugged her head viciously making some of her hair fall out of it's bun. She was actually beginning to pity the man who kept her captive!

Still, it was hard not to, not when she remembered the look in his eyes.

Wiping her brow she stood up and as she did a whirl of purple smoke appeared in front of her and out from it stepped Rumplestiltskin. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Good morning, dearie!" He exclaimed, his normal over-flamboyant manner seemed to have returned and Belle understood that they were not to talk about the incident from earlier that morning.

He watched her for a moment, observing her. She said nothing.

"So..." He said, "Is your new room comfortable, dearie?"

Belle was taken aback, "Erm, yes... why?"

"Well I rather thought, sweet, young one, that you may have a problem with it. Considering you have such trouble sleeping, dearie."

Belle blushed, "No the bed and the room is fine."

Rumplestiltskin's head jerked forward. "Then what is it?"

She so desperately didn't want to answer.

"Spit it out, dearie!" He warned.

"Nightmares." Belle stated, "I have nightmares."

Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow, "Oh. Well I guess that's something I can't help you with...is it?" He turned to leave.

"Well-" She stopped herself from continuing. Foolish, foolish girl!

"Well what?" The imp asked, turning around to face her, a childish grin spread across his face.

"What would it take, for me to make a deal with you?" She asked as confidently as she could.

"Depends...what is it that you have that I would want?" Rumplestiltskin pointed a long finger to her chest, "And what is it that I have" he pointed his finger to his own chest, "that you could want?"

"I don't know what I can offer you. You already have everything I can offer." She answered.

"Ohhh, not everything..." He whispered slyly.

It took a moment for Belle to realize what he meant and when she did she suddenly found herself staring at the floor.

The Dark One cackled gleefully, "Nevermind, nevermind, I'm more interested in what _you _want, dearie? Tell me, what do you want?"

"I want to learn magic."

Rumplestiltskin froze.

"Not a lot!" She amended, "Just enough so that I can protect myself."

"From me, dearie?" He sneered.

"No." Belle said, surprised that she had not thought of that herself, "From my dreams." _And from Gaston, on the slim chance that we should ever meet again._

Rumplestiltskin raised an eyebrow and stepped toward her, he placed a hand gently in her hair. "I'll tell you what, dearie, have supper with me tonight and we'll discuss this properly."

Belle's heart jumped, was he actually considering this?

"But remember. All magic, comes with a price."

With that he faded into purple smoke only he gleeful giggle resounding on the walls. Belle smiled to herself, maybe there was chance of a little adventure after all.

**Okay so I have this sneaky suspicion that this little fan-fic of mine might end up a little longer than originally planned! I'm just enjoying it too much :) **

**Thank you to Stargate533, Rayvah & the lovely french lady who commented for your reviews! They do mean a lot and are great encouragement! Next chapter I'm going to explore Belle and Rumple's relationship a bit more, might even write something from his point of view! Hope you're enjoying it as much as I am writing it :) **


	4. Chapter 4 - A Deal is Struck

**OK so I'm going to try and pick up the romance here 3 *love is in the air...duh, duh, duhhh, love is in the air...* This one is going to be from Rumplestiltskin's point of view.**

**Anyway moving on, DISCLAIMER I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters. If I did I probably wouldn't have had super noodles as my dinner :P**

Chapter Four - A Deal Is Struck

_Rumplestiltskin_

He had taken his place on his side of the table, the food was already prepared in front of him but Belle was nowhere to be seen. She really had outdone herself this time, a large pheasant sat in the middle of the table with some of the freshest bread by it's side. She was trying to appease him. Smiling to himself he leant back in his chair. The day had not started out so promising, he could not pretend he had not been both taken aback and angry at Belle's discovery. He should have know better, she was a curious girl, she would have found it eventually.

He rolled a piece of fabric back and forth in his hand. It was a withered old piece of cloth, it had once belonged to his boy. He heard the sound of footsteps and quickly shoved the fabric into his vest.

No matter, he was in a position of power again now. She did not know what the room meant to him and now he had something she wanted. Although he still could not quite understand why. Why would someone as innocent and carefree as Belle need or want magic?

She entered the room, she was wearing the same dress she had been in the day he had brought her here. He smiled tightly at the memory.

"Ah, I was wondering if I would have to send a search party out for you." He said, standing up and pulling out her chair, Belle looked at him surprised. "Well..? Sit." She did as she was told and he moved back to his seat. In front of him his drink had already been prepared earlier and he took a sip.

"So..." He whispered. "Why is it you wish to learn magic Belle?"

Belle reached over for some chicken and placed it delicately on her plate. "I already told you." She said.

"No, you told me a reason. I want _the _reason."

She smiled at her plate. "Does it frustrate you?" She asked.

Rumplestiltskin frowned, "Does what frustrate me, dearie?"

"That you know so little about me."

Rumplestiltskin cackled and Belle's smile vanished. "You may laugh, but despite the fact I live here, despite the fact I do every chore you request of me, despite the fact you control my every action, there is one thing you can't control."

"Oh really..?" He drawled, "And what's that?"

Belle smiled again, if only slightly. "My mind."

Rumplestiltskin leant back in his chair. He was impressed, maybe she wasn't as carefree as he thought.

"It's a shame though." She murmured, "Because if I can only know one person for the rest of my life, I would quite like to know you."

Rumplestiltskin mocked a gasp, "Me?" He exclaimed incredulously.

Belle giggled, "You're quite an interesting man, Rumplestiltskin. I think the room upstairs proved that."

He didn't know whether to feel impressed or angry at that. He took a bite into his food. An idea struck him.

"I think I may have thought of a price for you're little request, dearie."

Belle glanced up from her plate.

"I will teach you basic magic and in return, you must answer every question I ask you honestly."

Belle sat there for a moment, chewing her food slowly, thinking. "How basic is basic magic?"

"Well in your case I was simply thinking protective spells, for both the body and the mind. Don't want to take off more than we can chew do we, dearie?"

He could see the cogs working in her head and knew that he had her hooked.

"Okay but I have a condition."

Surprised, he waved a hand to allow her to continue.

"When my lessons with you draw to an end, I no longer have to answer your questions, unless I want to of course."

RUmplestiltskin grinned, she clearly knew how to strike a bargain. He nodded his agreement.

"Deal." She said.

"Yahaha!" He clapped his hands together and Belle laughed.

"You are strange."

He shrugged, "Tis my nature, dearie. Now tell me Belle, what is the _real_ reason you wanted me to teach you magic?"

It was clear that she had expected this question. Putting down her knife and fork she sighed.

"Erm...well, as you may know, before I came here I was engaged..."

This was not where he expected her answer to be going.

"It was an arranged marriage and I know that's not unusual except..." She took a deep breath, "Except Gaston was a cruel man, once the engagement was made official he would...he would creep into my bed at night and force himself upon me. If I tried to refuse or scream he would cover my mouth and tell me he was only taking what would soon be his..." She twiddled her hands, "I'm not proud of letting him go unpunished, but it was so crucial we had him on our side for the Ogre wars, if I upset him he would surely have taken his soldiers with him." She lifted up her chin and faced Rumplestiltskin. "So I know it's illogical, I know he can't - he can't touch me any more but I would like to _know _that I would be able to prevent it from _ever_ happening again." She let out a shuddering breath.

For once Rumplestiltskin was at a loss to say. He knew that the girl had been desolate and alone, he never figured that behind that pretty mask lay so much pain and bravery. What startled him though, was the anger that he felt bubbling up deep inside him. Belle was the most humble, unselfish girl he had ever met and her fiancee had used that to his advantage. The rage scorched his skin, how could he have gotten away with it? A thought occured to him.

"You've never told anyone this before, have you, dearie?"

She shook her head, "If I did it would surely make it's way back to Gaston and the agreement would be off."

Rumplestiltskin nodded slowly. Various memories of Belle flickered through his head.

_"No one decides my fate but me."_

_"I'm so sorry, it's er, chipped."_

_"I want to learn magic."_

Rumplestiltskin had so many questions to ask her but refrained when he realized that she had respected his privacy earlier that morning. Besides, the anger that was threatening to spill out of him might not be contained for much longer.

"Well, dearie, I think that's enough food for one night."

Belle nodded and stood, her arms outstretched to pick up the dirty dishes.

"Oh er - don't worry about that, I'll do it." He crooned, with a click of his fingers the plates disappeared.

Belle smirked. "You know Rumplestiltskin, I don't think you asked for me because you needed a cleaner. I think you asked for me because you were lonely."

The imp said nothing, merely sat frozen in his chair. Belle crept forwards and knelt beside him.

"I was lonely too." She whispered in his ear.

Her cool breath sent a shiver down his spine. What was she doing?

He spun his head around just in time to see her golden dress sweep out the door.

_Page Break_

_Belle_

She honestly didn't know what she was doing, she told him her deepest, darkest secret and what was it that she saw in his eyes? Rage? Hurt? She didn't even know and THEN to top it off, she whispered in his ear like some type of siren! Why? Why did she do that?

Groaning in embarrassment at her own stupidity she began to unlace her dress and get ready for bed. She had been so calm the rest of the evening as well, she had kept a level head and not allowed her fear to over run her and then she spoiled it all with a single, stupid impulse!

She curled up under the covers.

Still, the evening had not been a complete disaster. She was going to learn _magic! _ She bit her lip with excitement, she would never have imagined that one day Rumplestiltskin - The Dark One - would be teaching her magic! Shaking her head she smiled, hoping that this one happy thought would keep away all the nightmares. For just one night.

**Wahey! Hope you enjoyed that one :P **

**A big thank you to all the followers/reviewers and all who favourited this :) there's still a fair few more chapters to go and I shall put it up as quickly as possible :) TTFN, ta ta for now! **


	5. Chapter 5 - The Price We Pay

**Hello again! Thank you everyone for all the kind reviews they are very encouraging! Okay so in the last chapter a few things happened, Belle told Rumple about Gaston and made a deal to always be honest with him as long as he was teaching her magic. This chapter pretty much picks up straight from the last so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters.**

Chapter Five - The Price We Pay

_Belle_

"Now the thing about magic, dearie, is that it always-"

"-Comes with a price?" Belle interrupted, "I know."

Rumplestiltskin let out a high pitched giggle. "Oh so eager! Oh. So. Eager!" He said flicking his wrists with each word. "Do you know why?"

Belle frowned, "No."

They were in Rumplestiltskin's tower, Belle had never been stepped foot in it until now, it was where he was to teach her magic. She couldn't help but let her eyes flicker to the various ornaments and potions around the room. All of them so strange and intriguing. _Stay focused!_ She urged herself.

"It's all for the sake of balance." The imp said gleefully. "See when you perform a piece of_ magic!" _Rumplestiltskin straightened his back and extended his arms. "You change the order of things. You change it's course. For instance, if I were to save a young boys wee life. I would be, in essence, changing the future. He would grow up and he might have children who would otherwise not have been there and who knows? One of them might grow to kill hundreds of people and one of those people might be a fair princess and in her absence the Kingdom may grow depressed or hungry...you see?"

Belle honestly wasn't sure.

"Tut, tut, tut!" He squealed, "Change begets change begets change! If I were to save a young boys life I would be changing the future from one where he didn't exist to one where he _does..._and you must pay the price for that change! It might be a hurricane or all your worldly possession and wealth, or it might be famine or maybe even somebody else's life instead! You never know how you may end up paying."

"So, when I start learning magic...people may end up getting hurt?" She was suddenly unsure as to whether this was such a good idea.

"No, no, dearie!" He exclaimed, "The bigger the magic, the bigger the price...the smaller the magic, the smaller the price, you see?"

"So I'm only learning small magic?" She asked.

Rumplestiltskin pranced forward, "You're only learning how to protect yourself, this magic will only ever affect _you, _dearie. So you will only ever be the one to pay, and it'll be small, like breaking a shoe and who cares about that eh? Eh?"

He stared at her, his eyes wide and a coy smile playing on his lips. Belle couldn't help but smile.

"Okay." She whispered.

He giggled his trade-mark giggle, "But!" He exclaimed, wagging his finger, "First things first!" He took a large step toward her and held up his hands to her face. Instinctively Belle flinched but when he laid his hands on her cheeks they were soft and warm. He closed his eyes, his face mere inches from hers. She could see every eyelash and every twitch in his jaw. He looked deep in thought even with his eyes closed. _He's really not as awful as they claim him to be. _

"What are you thinking about, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked quietly - eyes still closed.

Belle opened her mouth to say "Nothing" but no noise came out. Rumplestilstiltskin smirked and she realized, she could only answer him honestly.

"I was just thinking that you're not as bad as everyone thinks. Maybe not even as bad you think."

He said nothing in response, his eyes still closed and his hands still on either side of her face. Finally he drew back his hands and stepped away from her.

"Power." He murmured, the usual infliction in his voice gone.

"I'm sorry..what do you mean?" Belle asked.

"Power, dearie!" His usual tone returning, "You have a fair bit of it, I doubt these lessons will be much of a challenge for you."

Belle smiled, finally, she was getting somewhere.

"Alas, tis a lesson for another day, dearie!"

Belle was surprised, "Wait, that's it?"

"For today, dearie." He made a sweeping gesture at the door opened. "You see I have another visitor."

True enough, standing in the doorway was a tall man with the shaggiest hair Belle had ever seen, he wore an orange tailcoat and was holding the strangest shaped box.

"But we will continue this tomorrow?" She said, as sternly as she could.

Rumplestiltskin grinned and took her hand, pressing it oh so lightly against his lips. Belle blushed as he performed the most over-exaggerated bow for her benefit.

"Don't ever doubt me, dearie." He whispered, dropping her hand like it was hot coal. Taking that as her cue to leave she gave her best obedient curtsy and walked toward the door. The visitor eyeing her suspiciously as she scuttled past him. The door closed immediately behind her, but as she walked down the stairs she could just about hear Rumplestiltskin's odd cackling;

"Ahhh Jefforson, I was wondering when I would be seeing your happy, happy face again!"

Belle couldn't help it, she giggled and continued on her way.

_Page Break_

_Rumplestiltskin_

"Ahhh Jefforson, I was wondering when I would be seeing your happy, happy face again!"

"So it's true?" Jefferson said, "You got yourself a maid?"

Rumplestiltskin shrugged "Place was filthy."

Jefferson nodded absently and started touching random potion vials.

"I need to make a deal with you." He stated.

"Yes, yes I figured as much, spit it out..." Rumplestiltskin crooned.

"I need passage into King George's Kingdom."

Rumplestiltskin faced his visitor, "And why's that, dearie? I would have thought your ickle hat could easily get you there."

Jefforson smiled, "Yes it can easily get me there, but it won't give me pass into the market."

"And why do you need to trade?"

Jefferson sat down in the middle of the floor and crossed his legs, grinning. "I was a bit of an idiot."

_There's a surprise. _

"My darling wife and little Grace really wanted these lovely flowers from the castle over the bridge and well, I decided to steal them. Maleficent wasn't very happy."

Rumplestiltskin cackled, "You stole from Maleficent, yahaha!"

Jefferson rolled his eyes, "I did say I'd been a bit of an idiot. Anyway I begged her to let me go and she said she would if I would bring her something...a unicorn foal. I've heard of a woman in King George's realm who breeds and sells them but I need passage into the market, can you give it to me?"

Rumplestiltskin grinned, "Maleficent with a pet? I wouldn't have pictured it before but now...yes it seems rather fitting."

"Can you give it to me?" Jefferson repeated.

Rumplestiltskin pondered for a moment, there wasn't much that Jefferson had to offer that Rumplestiltskin hadn't already taken. He was just about to turn the hatter away when a malicious thought struck him.

"Yes. For a price of course."

Jefferson said nothing, clearly expecting as much.

"I would like you to collect someone for me, bring him to my dungeons and leave him there for me to...handle. Do we have a deal?"

Jefferson jumped up from the floor and nodded, "Deal."

Rumplestiltskin grinned and picked a piece of paper up from one of his tables. He held it to his mouth and blew, as he did black ink spread upon it's page. He handed it to Jefferson. "I believe this will get you want you need."

Jefferson scanned it quickly with his eyes, satisfied he scrunched it into his pocket and looked back at Rumplestiltskin.

"What's this man's name?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled manically, "Gaston."

**Well that's the end of Chapter Five :) I hope you liked it, I don't know why but I loved the idea that the Hatter was the one that acquired the Unicorn for Maleficent, I think I just like it when all the characters are connected! And yes, I did kind of steal the idea of pinching flowers from the original story of Rapunzel :/ please, no-one hate me! Aha, where is Rapunzel in OAUT anyhow? Do you reckon we'll ever get to see her?**

**Let me know what you think and I'll put the next chapter up shortly :) **


	6. Chapter 6 - Thorn in the Side

**And I've updated again! I'm a little too addicted, writing this on my lunch-break at work XD Thanks again for all the kind comments, it's really very encouraging! I hope everyone's enjoying it so far :) This one has a bit of Rumple's POV again, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters.**

Chapter Six - Thorn in the Side

_Belle_

Belle climbed the ladder all the while listening to Rumplestiltskin's questions.

"Favourite hobby?" He asked, not moving from his wheel.

"Reading." She replied.

"Best memory?" He asked, still spinning.

"When my father took me to see the fireflies."

This had been a game of theirs for a few days now. Rumplestiltskin would at random throw her a few questions and as per their bargain, she had to answer. Sometimes the questions were trivial, like what's your favourite colour? Others were more personal. He claimed he was just getting the most out of his side of the deal. Belle thought he was simply trying to get to know her better.

She had reached the top of the ladder and began to pull at the curtains. They were impossible to move. Frustrated she turned back to Rumplestiltskin, who was still sitting at his spinning wheel, looking so…peaceful.

"Why do you spin so much?" His shoulders froze. "I'm sorry, it's just… you've spun more straw into gold than you could ever spend."

He stroked the wheel affectionately, "I like to watch the wheel. It helps me forget."

Belle frowned, that sounded so painful. "Forget what?"

He turned around, the cunning smile back in place, "I guess it worked." He laughed and Belle couldn't help it, she laughed too.

"What _are _you doing?" He asked striding toward her.

"Opening these! It's almost spring, we should let some light in." Fruitlessly she gave them another tug, "What did you do, nail them down?"

"Yes."

He said it as though it was obvious. Chuckling, Belle reached out and gave the curtain another pull but as she did she lost her grip on the ladder and fell. She squeezed her eyes tight preparing to hit the ground but instead she was caught. Opening her eyes she saw Rumplestiltskin's startled face as he stared out of the window and then back at her. His skin was glistening in the sun and his eyes were wide with shock. Belle had the overwhelming urge to reach out her hand and stroke his face or…kiss him.

But all she could manage was; "Um…thank you."

Rumplestiltskin put her down, "It's no matter." His face still wearing an expression of surprise.

"I'll, uh, put the curtains back up."

"There's no need." He said, shaking his hand, "I'll get used to it."

Belle smiled as he turned her back on her and walked back towards his wheel. She was about to leave herself when he turned around again.

"Don't forget your lesson tonight, dearie."

She nodded, how could she forget? She was still smiling when he finally began spinning again.

_Page Break_

_Rumplestiltskin_

The Hatter had stayed true to his word and mere days after their deal he had Gaston trapped far below Dark Castle, in the darkest, dampest cell he had. And for a while he simply left him there. He hadn't truly thought through what he should do with the prisoner, he just knew that it should be...fitting.

Finally, he had decided, and as he walked down the stone-cold steps to the dungeon he could not help but laugh with glee.

With a gentle gesture of his hand the door to the cell opened to reveal the finely-dressed Lord, his hair in disarray and dirt on his face, sat with his arms over his knees, slumped against the wall. He looked up and when he saw Rumplestiltskin his face contorted with anger.

"You!" He shouted.

"Whoopsie, what gave it away?" Rumplestiltskin cackled.

The Knight lunged for him but was immediately suspended in mid-air.

"Tut-tut, dearie, tut-tut." Rumplestiltskin circled the hovering Knight.

"What do you want from me?" Gaston snarled, "You have what you wanted, we gave you Belle!"

Rumplestiltskin felt his blood boil, "Don't you dare. Say. Her. Name." He hissed, "I know what you did to her. Under the covers of darkness with no one but the shadows watching."

Gaston's eyes widened a flicker of fear registering on his otherwise handsome face. Finally he sneered, "And what does it matter to you, beast? Do you wish to touch her as I did? Do you wish to have her as I have?"

Rumplestiltskin said nothing, simply watched him through reptilian eyes.

"Could you even have her?" Gaston asked tauntingly, "Does everything work the same for the beast? And if it did...would she even want you? Maybe, maybe you could just take her, she's most compliant after she stops struggling."

The words echoed off of the damp walls.

Fury bubbled inside him and without thinking he threw Gaston's body against the stone walls.

"Don't you _ever _talk about her like that!" He shrieked, his hands gripping Gaston's face so tightly that his nails pierced his skin.

The imp took a step backwards and snapped his finger, when he did, great, thick vines sprouted from the walls and wrapped themselves round Gaston's arms, legs and neck. On each vine were hundreds of razor sharp thorns digging into his skin.

"Listen very carefully, dearie." He snarled, his face so close to Gaston's that their noses were almost touching. "Every time you try to move, every time a vile, disgusting thought enters that pretty little head, the vines are going to get tighter, digging themselves further and further into your skin. Now, I will check on you every day and if I see in the next few weeks that the vines have, oh, I don't know _loosened _I might just let you go. Do you understand...the rules?"

Gaston jerked forward and as promised the vines grew a little tighter, a few drops of blood trickled down his neck.

Rumplestiltskin laughed at Gaston's stunned, angry face. "The best part of this game, dearie? Is I'm pretty sure I'll win."

With that he turned on his heel and left, the door slamming shut behind him.

As he began to climb the stairs the old pain in his leg returned. He grabbed hold of the steps in front of him, the way a cripple would. A low hiss emerged from his teeth. He'd forgotten the golden rule; all magic, comes with a price.

Cursing himself he sent magic down his leg, soothing the pain, healing the joints. There, done. No doubt he would have to pay for that piece of magic too, sooner or later.

**Tadaaaaa! I'm halfway through writing the next chapter, where things might get a little steamy ;) at this rate this whole fan-fic will be done by next week! Thanks again for all the nice reviews :) **


	7. Chapter 7 - Dreams of Glitter

**Okay so here's the next chapter! I hope you like it :) Just to warn everyone I reckon there's going to be about four/five more chapters before it ends... thanks again for all the kind reviews and I hope you like the rest of the story! **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters.**

Chapter Seven - Dreams of Glitter

_"Shhh...It'll be our little secret." _

_A hand ran up her thigh, she waited for the fear to come but it didn't. Soft kisses trailed her collar bone. Everything was so...gentle._

_Her heart beat faster and she felt the hand slide further up her leg. Another hand wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. She was overwhelmed with the feeling of skin against skin and heat; warm, sweaty heat. Belle could feel her body reacting, wrapping her legs around the man's waist, her hands wrapping themselves in his hair. The man holding her pulled back and grinned, his skin glittering in sunlight._

_"Are we really going to do this, dearie?"_

_Rumplestiltskin._

Belle's eyes burst open. She sat up in her bed, pulling her blanket tightly around her. She was all to aware of what she had just dreamed about. Her whole body still thrummed at the thought. In the dark she could feel herself blushing. What was she doing? She couldn't have _feelings _for Rumplestiltskin! It was insane! Maybe it's not feelings, maybe it's just...lust? Belle groaned, she didn't know which was worse...

She hopped out of bed nervously. It was hours before light would come. She needed to do something, anything, to take her mind off of what she had just seen.

So in the cover of darkness Belle cleaned every surface, scrubbed every floor, dusted every ornament until the entire first floor of the Dark Castle was gleaming clean. Wiping her brow she stood up and saw that the sun was rising.

_"Are we really going to do this, dearie?"_

The memory came flooding, unbidden, into her head. Blushing she made her way downstairs and began preparing the morning tea. It was a simple enough task but as she began to prepare the china an idea struck her. Fumbling the chipped cup she wondered, what if it wasn't just her? What if he felt something to? Biting her lip she took the tray upstairs where she found Rumplestiltskin waiting.

"Well, it's true what they say, you really don't anything clean without getting someone else dirty." He said smiling.

Belle glanced down at herself, he was right, she was filthy.

"Trouble sleeping, dearie?" He asked casually.

"Erm, a little." She replied, _please don't ask anything else, please!_

Without looking at him she poured him his tea into the cup, the chipped cup. Shaking slightly she handed it to him, waiting for him to notice or show any sign of recognition.

Rumple held the cup to his lips and noticed the crack, the corner of his mouth twitched a little and then he took a sip. Belle breathed a sigh of relief. He looked at her quizzically but before he could ask any questions, she got there first.

"So, I've been thinking," She said, "About the clothes upstairs, in that room. They belonged to a boy didn't they? Was it yours or...was there a son?"

His whole demeanor changed instantly. The wicked glint from his eyes vanished and he stared into the cup, as if trying to find an answer there.

"Yes. There was a son. I lost him." He said quietly.

Belle struggled to find words to say, so she sat down beside him. After a minutes silence she began to speak. "I'm... I'm sorry. So you—you _were_ a man, once. An ordinary man. If I'm never going to know another person in my whole life, can't I at least know you?"

"Perhaps..." Said the imp, a conniving smile on his lips again, "Or perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weaknesses! Nyah, Nyah! Nuh, nuh nuh"

Belle giggled, she doubted very much that anyone had shown any interest in the man behind the mask in a long time.

"How did it happen?" She asked quietly, "How did you become the Dark One?"

Rumplestiltskin traced the chipped cup with his finger, "Are we really going to do this, dearie?" He whispered.

Belle had to stifle a gasp, did he know?

"You're comfortable here aren't you? You are...happy...here aren't you?"

Belle felt a grin pull at her mouth. "Yes I am." And the irony wasn't lost on her, how here where she was kept "prisoner" she felt freer than she had in her entire life. And studying magic no less!

"Then we don't need these little _heart to hearts _do we, dearie?" He said looking at her, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He held out his hand for her to take. "Come."

Belle stared at his hand, if she wanted to know how he felt about her, here was the most perfect opportunity. Without thinking she placed her hand in his, the imp grinned.

"Follow me, Belle, I have something to show you."

So she followed him, up countless winding staircases, down numerous halls until finally they reached a large oak door. With a a careless flick of his hand it swung open to reveal...books. Hundreds of thousands of them. Belle ran inside, there were surely more books than she could read in a life time. She turned to gape at him, "You-"

"There's no need to thank me, dearie." He interrupted, smiling. "Just don't spend all your time in here and remember that you're to meet me for your lesson tonight."

She nodded, the imp smiled and vanished from the spot. As soon as he was gone Belle eagerly ran to the nearest shelf and picked up a book. The moment her fingers touched the spine she felt a shiver of magic. Since her lessons with Rumple she had began to notice when something had been touched by magic and this whole room was humming with it. Smiling to herself she thought that maybe this room hadn't been at Dark Castle very long.

_Page Break_

"Here," He said, taking her waist, "You need to keep your body centre, that way when you project your shield it will be far more effective."

Belle struggled to breathe, his hand was still on her waist and his lips were right next to her throat. Her heart beat a little faster and she cursed it for it's betrayal. She stood a little straighter as he instructed.

"Is that better?" She asked quietly.

She could hear his jagged breathing next to her ear. "Perfect." He whispered. They were frozen for a moment until finally he released her waist from his grip and walked round to face her.

"Now, dearie, show me what you can do!"

They had been practicing for weeks now and she was always so close. Grinning nervously Belle found the centre of her power, like he had taught her to, and threw it outwards. Immediately Rumplestiltskin was thrown back, if it weren't for his cat-like movements he surely would have landed sprawled on his back.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" She asked, scurrying forward.

"It will take a little more than that to hurt me, dearie." The imp teased, standing straight again. "But, it seems you have perfected the deflection shield."

Belle gaped, "You mean... I did it?"

"Indeed you did, dearie." He said smiling.

Belle jumped enthusiastically and flung her arms around Rumplestiltskin's neck. Awkwardly the imp patted her on the back. Realizing what she had done Belle pushed herself away from him.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I must have got excited." She mumbled.

Rumplestiltskin's face was unreadable, "Not to worry, dearie." He said after a moment. It was dark in the tower room and Belle couldn't quite see his face.

"I think that is enough for today." He murmured, walking over to his table and picking up a potion vial. Belle knew he was dismissing her and turned to leave. Before she did though she couldn't help but whisper. "Thank you, for everything."

As she walked down the stairs, she could have sworn she heard something smash.

**There you go! Next chapter Queen Regina is going to make an appearance and make her mark, will be up soon :) Thanks again for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8 - The Open Door

**Okay so I am incredibly jealous of the American population right now, and I'll tell you for why. Now as a lot of you may know the second season of OUAT was released on 13th...and I was dead excited, I got the money ready I tell ya! And I found out that it's only available in America atm and because America is region 1 DVDs and the UK is region 2 I could only watch them if I had a specific type of DVD player, which I don't :( so basically if anyone knows when season 2 is being released in good ol' blighty please let me know! I'm desperate!**

**Moving on... XD So here's the next chapter, and things are about to get interesting...**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters.**

Chapter Eight - The Open Door

_Rumplestiltskin_

Rumplestitlskin threw the glass vial across the room, letting it shatter against the stone walls.

How had he let this happen?

WHEN did this happen?

He picked up another potion bottled and lobbed that as well. He had _feelings _for this girl, damn it he could still smell her hair when he closed his eyes. He just couldn't stop himself getting nearer to her, any excuse to touch her and he took it. The most intriguing thing was that she didn't seem to mind, if he didn't know better, he'd say she _liked _it. Gaston's voice echoed in his head. _"Does everything work the same for the beast? And if it did...would she even want you?"_

Snarling he lifted up the table and launched it over his head. There was a months work gone.

"Tsk, all this over that little stick?"

Rumplestiltskin froze, and stared at the mirror in the corner. The blanket that usually covered it was slumped on the floor, it must have happened during Belle's lesson. He had to fight to suppress a groan, for in it was the reflection of the Queen. Smiling she stepped out of the mirror and crooked her neck.

"Honestly Rumple, if you wanted the young lady that badly I'm sure you have the means." She smirked, touching random ingredients and bottles. The rage that was always so close to the surface threatened to bubble over.

"I'm not in the mood for dealing today, dearie." He hissed, he clapped his hands twice and the room around them began to rearrange itself.

Regina smirked, "You don't even know what I'm offering."

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait til tomorrow."

Regina gave an over-exaggerated sigh. "I see you're not in a very good mood Rumple, I guess I shall just have to come back later." She started towards the mirror before stopping and facing him again, she smiled wickedly. "Oh, did you hear that your maid's fiancee went missing? Apparently her Kingdom has been awfully worried..."

Rumplestiltskin stood straight, "Her fiancee? Why would I care about that, dearie?"

Regina shrugged, a smug smile still playing on her lips, "I don't know, I just thought you might. I guess I ought to check with someone else, perhaps the Hatter, he always seems to be so knowledgeable." She put an elegant finger to her chin, as if thinking. "Oh well, sorry to disturb you Rumple." With one last suggestive smile she stepped back through the mirror.

He wanted to scream, to turn the entire room upside down but she might still be watching. Instead he walked calmly over to the mirror and threw the blanket back over it.

How he wished he could be rid of her, to lock her heart in a box and throw away the key - but he needed her. Despite everything his one goal remained clear.

Making sure the mirror was covered, he made his way to a large chest. No one but he could enter it. He pricked his left palm with his nail and allowed a single drop of blood to land on the lid. The chest hissed and opened with a click. Peering inside he saw a row of thin glass vials, one of which contained a single hair. Closing the lid he smiled grimly, soon he will have completed the potion and one part of his plan would be complete - it wouldn't be long now until he would be far, far away from Dark Castle. His heart panged when he remembered Belle, who was only a few floor beneath his feet. He had not expected this, this...complication.

Sighing he wondered how he could have possibly got himself into this mess.

_Page Break_

_Belle_

She had stood outside this door many a time before, but today she was hesitant to knock. He had told her that today would be magic of the mind, and something about that made her feel a little uneasy.

Not only that, but her dreams about Rumplestiltskin were getting more and more vivid every night. To the point where every time she actually saw him, she felt herself get hot and flustered. Luckily, he hadn't seemed to notice this yet.

"Oh, get a grip of yourself!" She scolded quietly. Wrapping her knuckles on the door. It opened immediately. Inside the tower room Rumplestiltskin stood bent over some strange coloured herbs.

"Ah there you are!" He said, as if pleasantly surprised, "I was beginning to wonder if you'd come at all, dearie."

Belle smiled, she doubted he wondered anything, he always, always knew.

"Well, uh, sit down then, dearie, I haven't got all night." He motioned to a roughly carved wooden bench that Belle had definitely not seen in there before.

Obediently she did as she was told.

"Now, this kind of magic is more complex than the simple shielding I taught you before." He murmured, sitting down next to her. "This kind of magic is difficult. It involves being in touch with each part of your mind."

Belle frowned "What does that mean?"

"It means you need to be able to reach both the conscious and subconscious part of your mind. Not all the time, but if you choose to. This way, you are in complete control. When sorcerers try to enter the mind, they attack the subconscious part, the unprotected part...once they've conquered that they can your read your mind as easily as if it were a book." He grinned, "I need to show you how, in order to do this...we need to be touching." He held out his hands, "May I?"

Belle placed her hands in his.

"Close your eyes."

Again Belle opened, she closed her eyes to blackness.

"Picture your mind as a room."

No sooner as the instructions were given than she found herself standing in a seemingly never-ending room filled with piles and piles of books. Belle spun around, everything in this room were things she had once owned or loved. A childhood teddy lay next to a broken violin. An instrument she had played when she was young, until she had once chucked it down the stairs in a fit of rage.

"Well, the books I expected but the lilies..."

Rumplestiltskin appeared beside her, she followed his gaze to the vase of lilies that stood in the middle of a pile of books. "...I always pictured you as more of a rose- girl, dearie."

Belle raised her eyebrows, "My mother used to wear them in her hair, before she died."

She gazed out along the room, it stretched on forever, filled with so many objects all of which she recognized. "So if I was to keep walking?"

"You'd find yourself very nostalgic." The imp said simply, "But that's not what we're here for..._that's _what we're here for."

He pointed a long, green finger at a jet black door that Belle had not noticed, it was in the centre of the room not attached to any wall, just...there.

"Is that-"

"-You're subconscious? Yes, dearie." They edged closer to the door. "Behind that door, are all the memories and thoughts that your conscious mind doesn't want or is to scared to have..._that's _what's leaking into your dreams, dearie. You open it, the two become one and you are in complete control."

Belle looked to Rumplestiltskin, his face didn't betray a single emotion. "I'm...scared."

"I'd think you a fool if you weren't, dearie." He laughed his impish laugh, "The question is, do you want to open it?"

Belle looked from Rumplestiltskin and back to the door. Complete control. In her whole life she had never had _complete _control. What she did, where she was and even who she was supposed to be had always been decided for her. First by her father, then by Gaston and now finally, by Rumplestiltskin but here...here she was being offered the chance to have complete control over the one thing that was surely the most important; her mind.

"Yes." She whispered, and without pausing to think any further, she stepped forward and pushed the door wide open.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin stood as various images floated in the doorway. First there was her mother, alive and well, her blue eyes bright and laughing. Followed by the picture of an elaborately decorated coffin. Belle almost choked, then a series of odd flashes from her childhood. Finally, they reached what she had most feard. Gaston. She watched, eyes wide, as she saw brief glimpses of their brief time together. His hand pressed over her mouth, the struggles in the dark, her crying as he left.

She saw Rumplestiltskin stiffen beside her and was stunned by the look of pure hatred that was plastered on his face.

_This really upsets him...he really doesn't like watching this..._

Abruptly the scene in the doorway began to change, and Belle realized with horror what it was changing into.

Her dream.

She tried frantically to stop it but it was too late, he'd already seen it. He stared mouth open in shock at the image of the two of them, holding each other in tight embrace.

_"Are we really going to do this, dearie?"_

Rumplestilstkin jerked his hands back from hers and she was back in the tower, with no idea what to say or how to act. How could she explain what he had just seen?

"What was that?" He stood above her, looking down at her as if she were an entirely different person.

Belle knew she had to answer but found her mouth making no noise at all.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He shouted.

"It was a, uh, dream. It was just a dream!" Belle stuttered, she had never seen him like this before.

"And do you dream that often? Me and - us?" He said, a little more quietly, she could see his chest heaving.

"Yes."

He let out a deep breath, his reptilian eyes searching her, as if trying to find a lie. "Why?" He said through gritted teeth.

Belle was getting angry now, what kind of stupid, ridiculous question was that? "I don't know!" She exclaimed, "I can't help how I feel!"

Silence passed between them, they both knew what she had said, there is no taking back words once they've been spoken.

"Go."

Belle was shocked, she stood up to leave but found she couldn't. "No." She whispered, Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened. "No I'm not going anywhere. I'm happier here, than I have been in my entire life. You make me...you make me happy Rumplestiltskin, and I _know _I make you happy to." She paused waiting for some kind of reaction to receive none. "What the hell is wrong with you that you won't just let me?"

The imp stood there making no noise, staring determinedly at the wall. Belle took a step closer to him. Nothing. She took another step, still nothing. Finally she was so close to him that she could feel his breath on her face. She wanted to kiss him so badly on the lips but instead she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward and kissed his cheek, she felt his body shiver a little at her touch. She tested her luck and planted another soft kiss on his neck and then his collar bone and -

He pushed her against the wall. His eyes burning hers with such...vulnerability that she could think of nothing to say.

"Damn it, Belle." He groaned. The childish tone in his voice gone, he sounded like a man, a desperate, dangerous man.

She felt his warm hand stroke her thigh and she was not afraid, she felt his breath on her neck and smiled, at last, her dream was coming true...

_Page Break_

_Regina_

"I was beginning to think that maybe he didn't have you after all." Regina purred from the shadows, "But something told me to persevere and I am so, _so_ glad I did."

The man hung limply from the wall, vines entrapping him, dried streaks of blood ran down his neck, arms and legs. Regina smiled.

"Well the old imp certainly has taken good care of you, hasn't he?" She cackled, edging closer.

Gaston lifted his head limply, watching the Queen warily through sleepy eyes.

"I can help you..." She whispered, taking a glass vial from out of her robe. "You know what this is?

The man said nothing.

"This is hair from the human-wolf, what Rumple was going to do with it I don't know but..." She smiled serenely, "I believe I have a far better idea..."

**Mwhaahaahahaa! I know it was a ridiculously long chapter but I got a bit too immersed in it! Let me know if there's any spelling mistakes and I promise I will put the next chapter up shortly :) **


	9. Chapter 9 - Beast

**Hola! Without further ado, here's chapter nine for you :) **

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters.**

Chapter Nine - Beast

_Belle_

Belle's eyes fluttered open, for a brief moment she was confused as to where she was.

She lay, for a start, in a large lavish bed, not dissimilar to the one she had at home. For a terrifying second she wondered if she was still at home and everything had been a dream. But when she saw her own clothes scattered along the floor, she realized she was in Rumplestiltskin's room.

The memories of the previous night came flooding back to her.

She vaguely remembered being carried upstairs, she vividly remembered his hands and his lips. Touching her, exploring her, drinking her in as though he could never, ever get enough. She remembered tracing his spine with her fingertips, kissing his neck and the feel of his body against hers. Most of all, she remembered tenderness.

_That's how it's supposed to be. _She thought to herself. Smiling she ran a hand through her hair and pulled the blanket around her, lifting it up to her nose and inhaling deeply. It even smelt of him.

"What are you thinking about, dearie?"

Embarrassed Belle dropped the duvet as Rumplestiltskin appeared in the doorway.

"Last night, and uh you mostly." She replied honestly.

"Having second thoughts are we, dearie?" He asked jokingly, though Belle suspected he was genuinely asking.

"No." She said smiling, "Quite the opposite."

Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrow. "Listen, uh, Belle, I have to go out on business today. I have a very important deal to make."

He gingerly sat on the end of the bed. "If you wish to go to town when I'm gone, I uh, understand." He didn't look her in the eye, simply stared at the wall and Belle realized what he was doing.

"And you trust me to come back, do you?" She asked quietly.

He smiled grimly, "Oh no, I expect I'll never see you again."

He stood up, seemingly unsure of himself, hesitantly he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and then vanished in thick whirls of purple smoke.

Belle shook her head, how was it he still didn't understand how happy she was here? Grinning she imagined the look on his face when he came home to find her still here. Picking up her clothes, she rushed to get ready, she had big plans for when he got back.

...

It was almost evening and Belle was pleased with how everything turned out. She had gone to great lengths to transform the great hall into something...magical. In the centre of the table she had found some lilies from the garden which she had ornately placed in the middle of the food. She had done well, she thought, with what limited food they had, she'd made some fresh bread and placed along side some cold chicken. She had even found a bottle of wine that she was hoping wasn't corked. That wasn't her finest achievement though. Hanging from the curtain poles were thin strands of pure gold, the gold that Rumplestiltskin made (she hoped he wouldn't mind) they glimmered in the candle light and looked almost like golden rain. She herself had gone through the painful process of squeezing into her tight-fitting gold dress and doing her hair in delicate waves. Because one thing still bothered her, she had still not kissed Rumplestiltskin on the lips and tonight...well she wanted to make sure he couldn't resist. Admiring her handy work she sat down and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Was he not coming back? Was he waiting for her to leave so that then he could come back? Worry dripped through her and just as she thought she was about to give in to tears she heard a crash from the entrance hall. Getting up she felt her heart pound faster, was he hurt?

She practically ran into the entrance hall, it was a long room with only a small circular table and a vase inside it. At first she was surprised because there was no one there. She was positive she heard a noise... The room was dark, darker than usual. Hadn't she only opened the curtains this morning?

"Evening Belle."

A husky voice came from the shadows, making her jump, partly because she was surprised and partly because she knew that voice wasn't Rumplestiltskins.

It was Gaston's.

"Forgive me my rudeness..." The voice growled from behind her, "I would have greeted you sooner but I wanted to ensure the beast had gone."

"Step into the light." She demanded, sounding far braver than she felt.

"As you wish."

Belle watched with horror as he did as she asked, even in the dark she could tell that this was not the same Gaston she had left behind. His clothes were stretched, torn and stained with blood. His shoulders were broader than before and tufts of grey fur had sprouted along his arms and neck. He spread his hands out in front of him, drawing attention to his long fingers, no, _claws. _Stunned she looked into his face which seemed mostly human, except his eyes...they were ruby red.

_"You need to keep your body centre, that way when you project your shield it will be far more effective."_

She straightened her back, she could do this. She just needed to concentrate.

"Did you miss me Belle?" Gaston sneered, edging dangerously close.

"No." She said, the word dripping with hatred.

Gaston let out a bark, "I figured as much...I figured when you left you would be relieved to be rid of me. Why is that Belle?" He spoke slowly, savouring the moment. "I thought you'd grown to like our little...encounters."

Anger seethed inside her, "I hated every second of it."

Gaston's eyes narrowed. "But you like it with him?"

Belle knew who he was talking about without having to ask, she was drawing on the power now. "But I like it with him." She repeated.

Gaston snarled, "We'll just have to change that won't we?" He hissed and then he lunged, Belle thrust her power out and blinding light filled the room and he was flung gracelessly across the room. Without stopping to look at him she picked the vase off the table and ran, his angered howl filling her ears.

She could hear him following, he was not far behind her now. She didn't want to risk glancing back, she was just about to turn the corner when she felt a clawed hand grab her ankle, sharp nails piercing her skin. She screamed as she felt herself be pulled backwards onto the floor, still holding onto the vase she turned her back to see Gaston's triumphant grin as he pulled her closer, using all the force she could muster, she smashed the vase over his head, in surprise he let her go. She scrambled to her feet and began to run again, turning corner after corner until finally, she reached a dead end. She was trapped.

A snigger came from behind her.

She knew she wouldn't be able to hold him off forever, she hadn't the strength. "Rumplestiltskin," She whispered helplessly, "Save me."

"Well Belle, looks like it's just the two of us, with no one here to listen to your screams."

She turned around to face her captor, she should not endure this crying or begging for mercy...she would not give him the satisfaction.

He licked his lips and began to run forward, Belle braced herself for what was to come. Gaston was only seconds away from her now when suddenly blood spurted from his chest. His eyes grew wide and he slumped to the floor, still breathing Rumplestiltskin stood over him, holding a sword and a manic look in his eye. He raised the sword and brought it down deep into the monster's chest, and again, and again, and again.

"Rumple stop!"

He wasn't listening, again he stabbed the monster's mostionless body, bringing it down harder with each strike.

"Rumplestiltksin stop!" Belle shouted.

He froze and face Belle, sword still mid- swing.

"Stop it, he's dead."

Rumplestiltskin gazed at her an odd look in his eye as if he was seeing her for the first time. His breathing heavy he dropped the sword.

"You stayed?" He said quietly, sounding almost confused.

Belle smiled, "I stayed."

_Page Break_

_Rumplestiltskin_

He had left Belle curled up on the sofa asleep, book still in hand. He would have watched her all night if he could, but he had more pressing matters to attend.

He pulled down the blanket from the mirror in his tower and stared into it, all that he saw was his own reflection - but he knew she was watching.

"I know you think you're very clever, dearie. But I know what you did..." He dragged the lifeless, mutilated body of Gaston from off the the floor beside him and pushed it through the mirror. "Consider this a warning, if you steal from me again... it'll be your own dead corpse that your soldiers will be cleaning up." He clapped his hands together and giggled. Then, still grinning, he drew a line in the air and as he did a long black cane appeared, catching it as it fell he lifted it above his head, making a grand, sweeping gesture, before using it to smash the mirror into dust.

**And that is the end of chapter nine :) I hope everyone's enjoying my little spin on OUAT's Skin Deep, although I'm pretty sure I haven't done justice to Robert Carlyle's AWESOME Rumplestiltskin, it's pretty tough though to be fair! I think the next chapter is going to be the last :( it has to end some time! Plus if I keep going I'm pretty sure obsession will reach a new high and I won't get any work done!**

**I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who folllowed and marked "The Price of Magic" as a favourite :) also massive thanks to michelle. 1, RoxyMoron, Angel-Sama, NicoleMuenchSeidel, celkin, juju0268, RumBelleLoveIsHope, Stargate533, Rayvah & Ellie for all your reviews, they're really encouraging and I probably wouldn't have finished as quickly otherwise :) Next and final chapter will be up tomorrow most likely :) Thanks again! **


	10. Chapter 10 - Strands of Gold

**Last chapter guys! Again a huge thanks for all the reviews :) they really are so encouraging! Without any further ado... chapter ten :) (Oh I wrote this on a different laptop and the keys were funny so let me know if any odd letters are missing!)**

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Once Upon A Time or it's characters.**

Chapter Ten - Strands of Gold

_Belle_

For days he had not touched her, not since...that night. Her heart thudded at the memory. She had tried to start conversation about it, but he would always change the topic or leave to go off on one of his "deals." She thought she knew why, he was scared of hurting her.

Well that was all about to change.

She was not going to back down, she needed answers, needed to know how he felt. With poise in her step she carried the tray of tea from the kitchen to great hall, where he sat ever-so-peaceful, spinning straw into gold.

She knelt by his side, "Rumplestiltskin."

He jerked his head, as if being woken from a dream and faced her. "Belle." He smiled.

She took a deep breath, "I want to talk to you."

The imp stood up, "Ah but do I want to talk to you, dearie?" He grinned mischievously and picked up the chipped cup.

She smiled, "It's about the other night, and er, what happened between...us."

If he had normal skin Belle would have laid bets on him blushing.

"You don't need to worry about, dearie," He said, "It won't happen again."

"That's an awfully big decision to make all by yourself." She snapped.

Rumplestiltskin placed the cup delicately back on it's tray. "I'm not good for you, Belle." He murmured, "What happened the other night was...surprising. You don't have to worry about it happening again."

Belle could feel red hot anger rising to her face, "I _want _it to happen again!" She exclaimed, rushing over to him, he cast his gaze to the floor. "Rumplestiltskin you infuriate me! What is so wrong with what we did? Isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

"You don't know what you're getting into." He hissed back.

"Oh because I haven't lived here for the past four months? Because I haven't seen your work and what you do?" She asked sarcastically, "Because I have Rumplestiltskin. I've seen the deals you make and the power you hold! I've seen how much it burdens you...I've seen your pain as you sit at your wheel night after night. I've seen your kindness as you've shown me magic, I've watched you protect me. I _know _you. Know you well enough to know I want this." She placed her hands on either side of his face, his orb-like eyes boring into hers. "I want this. Tell me you don't and I won't pursue this any further."

Rumple grabbed hold of her waist and lifted her onto the table. "You understand that there are things that you will see with me, things you can't un-see. Things you'll know that you can't un-know. It's a lonely path, dearie, are you sure that you're ready for that?"

Belle grinned and took his hand in hers and placed it lightly on her chest. "I won't be lonely," She said, "I'll be with you."

He gently pulled her head back and pressed his lips against her neck. "I guess it's a deal then." He breathed.

It was just as good as she remembered, his hands ran along her stomach, his skin warm against hers. His fingers exploring every part of her body; thigh, arms, neck. He cupped her breast and she felt her whole body quiver at his touch.

"Belle..." He groaned.

He nuzzled her neck and tilted her chin up to face him. In that moment they were just two people sharing each other. Not sorcerer and girl, not maid and master, not beauty and beast. Just two people in love.

Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around Belle's back and pulled her closer to him. Finally, the moment she had wanted more than anything had come. His face was only an inch away from hers, his breath cool on her face. Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes and leant in.

Their lips brushed, the taste of his breath mingled in her mouth and she tangled her hands in his hair. Drawing him in deeper. Kissing him with all the passion she possessed, when just as soon as it had begun, it stopped.

Rumplestiltskin pulled himself away, blinking ferociously. "What's happening?" He mumbled.

Belle gasped, for he was not quite Rumplestiltksin anymore, he was somewhere between man and monster. His skin was going lighter, his hair loosing it's grey sheen and turning a darker shade of brown.

_Of course! How could I forget? It's in all the books! True loves kiss, can break any curse..._

"Kiss me again, it's working!" Belle said breathlessly.

"What is?" He asked, hi voice dazed and not the same as usual...it was human.

Eager to explain Belle jumped off the table, "Any curse can be _broken!"_

He jumped back abruptly, "Who told you that?" He screamed, "Who knows that!"

"No one, I just -"

But he wasn't listening, his face was contorted with fury and he stormed over to the mirror on the other side of the room. He yanked off he cloth covering it and began to scream;

"You... evil... soul. This was you! You turned her against me! You think you can make me weak? You think you can defeat me!?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"The Queen! Your friend, the Queen! How did she get to you?"

Belle had no idea who he was talking about but before she could explain he had begun to yell again.

" I knew this was a trick. I knew you could never care for me. Oh, yeah. You're working for her. Or is this all you? Is this you being the hero and killing the beast?"

He was uncontrollable, what had she done so wrong? "But it was working-"

"Shut up!"

Why didn't he understand? "This means it's true love!"

"Shut the hell up!"

He was so close to her now his face twisted into an expression of pure hate. "Why won't you believe me!"

He grabbed her shoulders, his sharp nails digging into her skin, "Because no one," He shouted, shaking her violently, "_No one_ could ever, ever love me!"

Belle then found herself being flung into the same dungeon she had first arrived in.

...

_Rumplestiltskin_

His hands were shaking as he stared at the chipped cup he held in his hand. He desperately wanted to throw it, to watch it shatter against the wall with the others but he couldn't. Closing his eyes he put it down and slumped onto the floor.

How had he not seen this happening? Letting himself close to her was one thing, letting himself _love _her was something else entirely.

He let out a mirthless laugh. It was all quite deliciously ironic. He had brought her here completely unaware that she was the one who could break his curse, the same curse that had lost him his son...the same curse that held the power to get him back. He laughed again, a high-pitched, unnatural laugh.

She had to leave.

It was the only way, if she stayed there was every possibility of the curse breaking and then he would just be...Rumplestiltskin, the cripple without his son. He stood up, his legs felt wooden and oddly separate from the rest of his body as he made he way through the castle and toward the dungeons. This was the price of magic, the price he had to pay. He had to lie without his son and without his Belle. He froze outside the dungeon door.

_His Belle._

Gritting his teeth he opened the door to see Belle huddled in the corner. Her eyelashes still wet with tears. His breath caught in his throat. He could do this, he _had _to do this...for Bae.

She lifted up her head defiantly. "So...what are you going to do to me?"

He made a sweeping gesture to the door, a last-ditch effort to hold his façade in place. "Go." He said, as clearly as possible.

"Go?" She repeated dumbly.

He faced away from her, it was already so difficult, he took another breath and choked the words out. "I don't want you anymore, dearie."

He heard her walk past him but then she appeared in front of him. Her beautiful blue eyes staring at him determinedly.

" You know, you were freeing yourself. You could have had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you!" He could see tears brimming at her eyes. It struck him then that he had never seen her cry before, he guessed that was just one of many things he would never see her do. "But you couldn't take the chance."

Gathering himself he stared back at her, "That's a lie." He sneered.

"You're a coward, Rumplestiltskin! And no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change."

" I'm not a coward, dearie. It's quite simple, really. My power... means more to me than you."

She faltered for a moment, shocked. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her it was all a painful lie but he just stood there. Separate and destined to be alone. Her eyes widened as she watched him.

"No." She said, "No, it doesn't. You just don't think I can love you. Now, you've made your choice. And you're going to regret it. Forever. And all you'll have... is an empty heart... and a chipped cup."

He continued to stare fixedly at the wall behind her as she stood there, waiting for a reaction. Finally she cast her eyes to the floor and left. Leaving him alone in Dark Castle, with nothing but a chipped cup for company.

...

_Belle_

_Two Months Later_

"Two pints of larger and a packet of crisps, sister."

Belle smiled, "Coming right up Dreamy."

The Dwarf snarled, "I told you, it's Grumpy now."

Belle smiled, "I'm sorry but you'll always be Dreamy to me...I'll bring those right over in a minute."

The dwarf rolled his eyes and sauntered away from the bar. "Er, Zel, could you get me a couple of clean pint glasses please? These are dirty..." The other waitress, a ditzy young girl with ridiculously long, blonde hair piled on top of her head, grinned. "'Course Belle. Just deal with the Sherriff for me."

Belle sighed, she had been working at the Dwarf Tavern for a month and a half now. After her first adventure with Mulan she had found that adventures needed funding and she'd been working here ever since. And since working there the Sherriff invited her to "his place" at least twice a week.

"What can I do for you Sherriff?" She asked through gritted teeth.

The Sherriff leered at her, "Oh many things, Beauty, but shall we start with a nice whisky?"

Belle nodded and began pouring him a generous tumbler of whisky. "So Belle," The Sherrif said, leaning over the bar and taking a strand of her hair in between his finger and thumb, "you given any more thought to my, uh, proposition?"

Belle placed the tumbler in front of him, "That'll be two silver." She said stonily. The Sherrif shrugged placed the silver on the table and stumbled away from the bar.

She watched with contempt as the Sherriff began to sing a rather crude sailor song. She wondered idly whether he actually liked her, or just enjoyed the challenge that she offered. Many a local man had asked her out now, and every time she said no. How could she say yes? When she was still so in love with...

"Here ya go Belle!" Zel appeared next to her carrying the glasses she had requested. Belle smiled at Zel, the girl was such a mystery, she - like Belle - had appeared from nowhere, dressed in finery with no place to go. Either way, she took the attention from the local men in her stride, always being given new gifts and trinkets from them.

Belle carried Dreamy's order over to him and was about to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, Belle, there's some creepy guy in a cloak who's been watching you all evening. Do you want me to go over there and tell him to back off?"

Belle followed the dwarf's eyes to see, huddled in the far corner of the bar was a cloaked man, Belle could not see his face but there was something in the way he sat, his back so perfectly straight, his body completely centred. Could it be...?

"No Dreamy, it's okay." She mumbled crossing the bar, the cloaked figure stood up as she drew closer and began to head toward the exit. Heart pumping Belle followed him outside into the snow covered streets but he had vanished. She was about to turn back inside when she saw something glinting in the snow in front of her. It was a thin strand of pure gold. Smiling she picked it up and held it close to her chest. It _was _Rumplestiltskin.

He still loved her.

Rushing back inside she ran straight up to Zel. "Zel, I'm leaving. I might not come back."

Before the stunned waitress had a moment to reply Belle ran up the wooden stairs to pack, heart pounding in her chest. When she got inside her room she found there was someone already in it.

"Ah, Belle is it?" It was a woman, tall, dressed in the strangest black leather dress and magic was radiating from her...

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Belle asked cautiously.

The woman ignored the question instead eyeing her up and down. "I guess I see what all the fuss is about." The woman saw the thread of gold in her hands and a coy smile spread across her lips. "So it _is _true, Rumplestiltskin in love...how sweet."

Belle took a step back, ready to run but she was blocked. She glanced over her shoulder and saw two large armoured guards. The woman grinned. "Take her."

Belle hadn't a second to think. She reached inside her and projected her shield, flinging the guards backwards, she began to ran into the hall but something invisible took hold of her, lifting her up off the ground. Midair she swiveled round to face the dark haired woman.

"Your little magic won't help you now, Belle." The woman crooned, gazing up at her.

And Belle knew, in that moment, that she wouldn't be seeing Rumplestiltskin again, at least...not in this world.

**That's the end of The Price of Magic :) Thank you so much for reading it! I'll be doing another one soon continuing their story in Storybrooke and it won't have such a sad ending! It will be called The Price of Gold :)**

**Also, did anyone guess who Zel was? :)**

**Live long and RumBelle ;) **


End file.
